Magia de Luna
by MiA-FB
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que una mujer solitaria, con su magia, le pidio a Luna un hombre para acabar con su tristeza, lo que no sabia es que iba a pagar muy caro el conjuro que le hacia al astro plateado. S&S historia de un tragico romance. LEER ADVERTENCIA


**_Antes de comenzar debo hacer dos aclaraciones importantes y una par de advertencias:_**

_::: Aclaraciones :::_

_- Los personajes de Syaoran y Sakura no me pertenecen en lo absuluto son creacion de quienes ya sabemos n.n_

_- Segundo la idea de la historia, me refiero al conflicto drama y final, no me pertenecen tampoco, espero no sea un inconveniente para uds, la idea la saque de una cancion, pero solo la idea, no me base completamente en la cancion, de echo la historia esta mucho mas desarrollada, la cancion se llama **"Hijo de Luna"** para quienes conocen veran que es un tanto distinta a mi historia, pero la base es al misma, los autores de esta canciones son **Mecano, **o ahora que ya no existe como grupo, **Ana Torroja. **_

**_:::: Advertencias ::::_**

_- esta es una historia tragica y repito **TRAGICA **con el sentido literal de la palabra, asi pues si son sensibles a estas historias, menores, o simplemente no gustan de este genero recomiendo no leerla_

_- segundo esta historia tiene uan escena Lemon, en la cual aprovecho de pedir disculpas si no esta muy bien echa pero soy nueva en este genero, y quiero decir, que la historia se puede leer sin leer Lemon, ya que en la historia advierto cuando comienza y termina , y no interrumpe en nada la comprension ni la trama de la historia, solo la complementa un poco_

_- tercero, definitivamente no me hago responsable si algun menor lee esta historia, con las advertencias esta mas que claro que no es apta, la lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad _

_- y con este termino, cuarto, las personalidades de los personajes varian bastante a los de la serie CCS, asi que no se esperen reacciones que serian logicas en la serie, aca actuan un poco distinto, conservan un poco de la personalidad, pero no del todo_

con esto termino espero disculpen todo este blabla pero lo creo necesario, ya entenderan porque al leer la historia, espero les guste y pues que esperan

**A Leer n.n**

* * *

**Magia de Luna**

Les contare una, lamentablemente, trágica leyenda…

Hace mucho tiempo, épocas en que la televisión, electricidad, ni nada de lo que hoy parece tan común, existía, en aquellos remotos días, una mujer hermosa, de unos 30 años, habitaba una pequeña aldea de máximo 200 habitantes.

Aquella mujer solía verse solitaria caminando por las polvorientas calles de la aldea, paseando sin nada mas que hacer que suspirar y observar como el resto vivía su vida, y esto se debía a que aquella mujer aun no tenia esposo, cosa bastante poco común, en aquellos tiempo y en aquella aldea, ya que solía ser común que en la adolescencia la mujer se casara y ya a los 30 tener una vida prácticamente formada, con hijos ya crecidos, y es que la esperanza de vida en aquellos tiempo tampoco era de muchos años, el echo de que no hubiera tecnología, no facilitaba la constante lucha del hombre por alargar la mortalidad de la humanidad, mas bien en aquellos tiempo la gente se encomendaba a fuerzas superiores o de la naturaleza para aliviar sus males.

Algo parecido tenia pensado hacer esta mujer con respecto a calmar su dolor, si bien no tenia ninguna dolencia física, tenia mucho dolor en su alma, vivía sumida en la soledad de su hogar, sin parientes ni amigos, y como ya dijimos sin un hombre a quien amar, siempre pensaba que era desafortunada por vivir así, sus padres murieron a la corta edad de 40 años, ambos por un virus contagioso, afortunadamente ella se salvo, aunque ella nunca lo sintió como afortunado, todo lo contrario para ella fue una desgracia vivir sola, sin sus padres a tan temprana edad, además estaba el echo de que solían ser los padres quienes se encargaran de buscar una pareja para sus hijas, lo cual nunca pudieron llegar a cumplir.

La mujer no era para nada fea, todo lo contrario, tenia un espectacular cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cadera, lacio y sedoso, que se veía como agua que caía, una piel tersa y un tanto morena, y su mayor deslumbre lo causaban dos preciosas joyas en su rostro, imitando dos esmeraldas, sus ojos brillaban llenos de vida, y a pesar de toda esa belleza, por su edad no era un buen prospecto para ser esposa. Solía pasear por la aldea, pero eso le era cada ves mas difícil, cada año que pasaba los murmullos a su alrededor aumentaban, para las personas "de bien", como se hacían llamar, no estar casado a esa edad se veía muy mal, y se comentaba que terminaría muriendo sola, ya que nadie la querría siendo tan vieja. La mujer entristecía con cada nuevo comentario que escuchaba y de apoco dejo de pasear por la aldea para andar por los campos de los alrededores, así por lo menos las paz de la naturaleza la calmaba, se sentía tan sola.

Un día en especial de esos tantos solía ir a caminar por los alrededores, decidió que cambiaria su vida, estaba decidida, no era común en ella recurrir a esos extremos, pero sentía que si no hacia nada su vida sería, por siempre, dolorosamente solitaria, antes de salir busco por toda su gran casa algo en especial, hasta que lo encontró, era un antiguo libro bastante grande de unas 700 paginas, se veía un tanto gastado, seguramente tenia mucho tiempo de ser usado, estaba cubierto de cuero café oscuro, gastado por el roce y la influencia del tiempo sobre el.

Al llegar a un pequeño monte la mujer que iba vestida con una túnica blanca ancha en sus brazos, y que le llegaba a los tobillos se arrodillo, el sol estaba escondiéndose lentamente en el horizonte y la mujer solo estaba arrodillada con los ojos cerrados la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre su regazo, como si estuviese meditando, pasó alrededor de 3 horas en que la mujer apenas se movió un par de veces, su respiración era calmada, la noche ya cubría por completo el cielo, con su manto de negrura, las nubes impedían ver el brillo de las estrellas pero en ese momento se estaban abriendo dando paso al brillo de la luna, la mujer comenzó a resplandecer, es como si fuese una estrella, su aura se manifestaba físicamente, la mujer abrió los ojos, y tomo el libro, lo abrió en una pagina que ella ya conocía. Miro al cielo y las nubes ya habían dado paso a la cara completamente llena de la plateada luna y en su máximo esplendor brillaba, como si el cielo obedeciera a la mujer que ahí estaba la luna no fue tapada por ninguna otra nube.

- Poderes de la naturaleza, creadores de todo lo existente, de lo bueno y lo malo, de lo hermoso y lo horrible, de la luz y oscuridad, les pido su ayuda, te invoco Luna madre de la vida, reflejo de la luz, poderosa que maneja mares y noches, que manejas la vida de quienes te seguimos, necesito de tu sabiduría y ayuda, yo te conjuro para que me des lo que te pido – la mujer estaba con la cabeza mirando directamente a la luna, la cual estaba extrañamente resplandeciente, tenia las manos levantadas en signo de adoración, miro el libro antes de continuar y recito textual – te mando a obedecerme, a la heredera de la estirpe que domina la magia lunar, la mas poderosas de todas¡¡te exijo que me escuches y te manifiestes!!

De pronto aquel calmado lugar se transformo en un campo azotado por una gran ventisca, los maizales sometidos a los designios del fuerte viento, sonaban como murmurando piedad, las nubes se arremolinaban como si aquel suceso les causara dolor, se revolcaban en remolinos, sin tapar ni una sola ves a la plateada esfera del cielo, los castaños cabellos de la poseedora de las esmeraldas, se azotaban fuertemente y en alto como si aparte del viento algo mas los hiciera estremecer, de su piel sus ojos y todo su cuerpo parecía salir una fuerte luz blanca, como si dentro de ella hubiese una fuente de poder, igualable solo con la fuerte presencia que se sentía alrededor. De un momento a otro así como había comenzado todo se calmo extrañamente, y un susurro se empezó a oír

- ¿te atreves a exigirme a mi? – una voz femenina pero estridente se escucho fuertemente, parecía provenir de todas partes, como si fuese una esencia omnipresente

- yo heredera de la sangre mas poderosa y dominante en la magia que tu nos proporcionas ¡te exijo que me des lo que te pido!

– ¿sabe acaso que por lo que estas haciendo tendrás que sacrificar algo importante? – la voz sonaba furiosa estridente, parecía ser de alguien totalmente lleno de poder

- por supuesto, sacrificare lo que pidas a cambio de que mi deseo lo cumplas – al no oír hablar esa voz, manifestó lo que pedía – deseo terminar con mi soledad, y que a mi traigas al hombre quien será mi esposo

- quieres acabar con tu soledad Mujer, pero para eso tendrás que sacrificar algo que aun no tienes pero que por eso, no menos importante – la voz omnipresente parecía mas calmada pero no por eso menos poderosa

- estoy dispuesta a todo señora de la vida – dijo mirando el cielo con unas lagrimas brillando al caer por sus mejillas – he vivido en eterna soledad durante muchos años – su lagrimas aumentaban pero su voz se mantenía firme – te suplico cumplas mis deseo – la castaña no resistía la dolorosa vida que llevaba, estaba acabando con su alma, ya no hablaba con nadie, y eso la tenia desquiciada, necesitaba de alguien a quien querer, y alguien que le permitiera vivir feliz, acabar con su dolor, sus manos ya no estaban en el cielo, sino que en su pecho empuñadas con fuerza aprisionadas contar su pecho, su respiración era agitada - ¡TE LO SUPLICO! – el brillo que parecía salir de ella pareció estallar como una gran bomba de luz, esparciendo silencio por todo el alrededor, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo, ni un ave, nada, todo en un sepulcral silencio, todo después de este ultimo grito de la mujer, justo antes de que rompiera en llanto.

- si estas dispuesta a todo sea lo que sea, tus suplicas serán cumplidas, eres sangre pura de la estirpe a quienes les prometí poder, a cambio de su devoción, y lo cumpliré – hizo una pausa en la que no se escuchaba nada mas que la brisa y los sollozos de al castaña – pero a cambio quiero, tu primogénita, una hija engendrada con el poder puro de la Luna, poseerá al máximo la magia de tu familia

- ¿mi… primera hija? – la castaña estaba consternada, nunca pensó que el sacrificio era tanto, pero sabia que ya no había nada que hacer, una vez había sido conjurada la luna no se podía dar pie atrás, sino sabia que podían venir maldiciones peores por el resto de al eternidad a su estirpe – como sea tu voluntad – dijo la mujer agachando la cabeza resignada a lo que la plateada circunferencia le exigía, no había pie atrás todo estaba dicho

- estará bien con eso, después de todo quien es capaz de sacrificar a su hija por no estar sola, quiere decir que no iba a ser mucho lo que la iba a querer, estará mejor en mi poderío – fue la respuesta firme de la femenina y poderosa voz, la castaña suspiro mas calmada, no había sido madre y no sabia como era, pero lamentablemente sabría muy tarde las consecuencias de lo que había echo – ahora vete y pronto terminara tu soledad, pero te advierto conmigo no se juega, al nacer tu primogénita la traerás aquí y yo velaré por ella – dicho esto todo pareció cambiar, las nubes se esparcieron tapando a la Luna, dejando todo el campo en absoluta oscuridad, la Mujer a tientas tomo el libro y encumbro camino rumbo a su casa, pensando si lo que acababa de hacer le ocasionaría talvez mas dolor…

**-----------**

Habían pasado unos días desde aquella vez en que la mujer castaña había conjurado a la luna para acabar con su soledad, iba caminando por los campos mirando el cielo, pensando si talvez no habría sido todo su imaginación, pero en el fondo tenia bien claro que no lo era, su familia desde hacia siglos que había sido poseedora de un gran poder, que era otorgado por el plateado astro, y sabia que pedirle algo a aquella poderosa fuerza era pagado sin excepción alguna, estaba dudosa si habría echo lo correcto, pero sentía que no podía seguir con su vida como seguía hasta ese tiempo, realmente la soledad la había convertido en una persona diferente a lo que solía ser de niña, ahora de adulta era un tanto seria, fría y desconfiada, todo causado por las vivencia de su niñez.

Mientras iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, un hombre se le acerco, para hablarle.

- Señora¿me podría decir el camino a la aldea que hay por aquí? – el hombre tenia una fuerte voz ronca, unos hermosos ojos miel, y un pelo color chocolate que se notaba húmedo por el sudor, no traía camisa, iba a dorso descubierto, debido al calor y el trabajo que realizaba con la tierra, esto provocaba que el hombre tuviera un dorado bronceado, por la constante exposición al sol, sus pantalones un tanto gastados iban sujetados por un cinturón de tela gruesa, y llevaba unas sandalias en sus pies, la castaña lo vio y se estremeció, algo en su interior se escucho, no era su mente o lo que algunos llaman conciencia, sino parecía que alguien estaba en ella, aquella femenina voz dijo "_es él"_, y luego no la escucho mas, pero no necesito mas entendió a al perfección lo que sucedía, aquel hombre fornido que tenia enfrente era el hombre que la magia había traído hacia ella.

- queda cerca lo acompañaré, yo vivo ahí – la mujer se sentía nerviosa¿debía acaso llegar y decirle que lo había estado esperando para que se casaran?, pero ¿como lo explicaría?, seria mejor llevar todo con calma, después de todo sabia que de ahora en adelante no estaría sola – sígame – hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a caminar – aun no estoy casada así que preferiría que no me llamara señora.

- que suerte la mía – el hombre el sonrió, cosa que hizo relajar a la mujer, veía que todo marcharía bien con aquel hombre.

- ¿suerte¿en que lo beneficia a usted el echo de que aun no esté casada? – la mujer lo miro temerosa de que la respuesta no sea la esperada, pero para su alivio fue justo lo que pensaba.

- pues, suerte la mía conocer a una mujer tan hermosa, soltera, ya que yo estoy buscando una mujer para hacerla mi esposa – el hombre iba directo al grano, el había estado recorriendo varios lugares esperando encontrar una mujer para desposarse pero por su condición de labrador de tierras, no era el mejor prospectos para las familias, que preferían un hombre de dinero – espero no incomodarla con mi comentario, pero he estado buscando demasiado.

- yo no soy una mujer para ser casada, o eso es lo que dice la mayoría – la castaña estaba tanteando la situación, para ver si realmente aquel era el hombre.

- ¿y eso porque? – el hombre castaño la miro extrañado, ya que desde el momento en que la vio, la deseo.

- por mi edad, ya nadie me busca con la idea de pedir mi mano – dio un suspiro de resignación, estaba apunto de talvez arruinar todo, pero debía decirlo – tengo 30 años, señor.

- me parece asombroso que siendo tan bella aun no sea casada, ahora me siento mas afortunado, la edad para mi es lo ultimo en que me fijaría, es mas espero no ser yo el rechazado, ya que suelen juzgarme por mi trabajo - la castaña lo miro un tanto asombrada, lo ultimo que había pensando es que aquel hombre pudiera haberse sentido rechazado.

- bueno a mi eso tampoco me importa, tengo suficiente dinero para vivir incluso los años que no llegare a vivir, así que un hombre al lado mío me ayudara a aprovechar mejor el dinero – la mujer le sonrió dulcemente, y en ese momento el hombre decidió que aquella dama seria su esposa, aunque le demore años, sentía que aquella era al mujer que había estado esperando por años.

- bueno creo que somos la pareja ideal señorita, ambos buscamos ser aceptados por aquel que sea el destinado a nuestra vida, y por cierto yo también tengo 30 años, me presento –hizo una reverencia, tomo la tersa mano de la mujer y la beso en el dorso – mi nombre es Syaoran, y es un placer conocerla.

- mucho gusto Syaoran, mi nombre es Sakura, y el placer es todo mío –la mujer le sonrió embelezada con aquel hombre, ya estaba completamente convencida que aquel era el hombre con quien se casaría, y lo mejor era que ya sentía que lo amaba, desde que lo vio, la había atraído, con su masculina belleza.

Ambos se observaron, diciéndose con la mirada uno a otro que se amaban, con solo verse ya se amaban, al atracción era al máximo, el hombre solo desea que aquella mujer fuese suya por siempre y solo tocada por el, y la mujer solo quería sentir a aquel hombre cerca por el resto de su vida sentía que seria por fin feliz.

Los días pasaban y ambos se veían día a día, sin faltar una tarde en que no se vieran, el hombre trabajaba durante el día y la mujer lo invitaba a cenar, le cocinaba deliciosas cenas, para mantener feliz a aquel castaño, cosa que no hacia falta ya que el hombre estaba hipnotizado con la belleza de la mujer era como si la mujer resplandeciera a su vista, con su belleza infinita y su amena compañía, no parecía haber mujer mas perfecta, parecía algo mágico, y el hombre no podía estar mas en lo cierto en su pensar.

Con la convivencia día a día, el hombre decidió pedir su mano, para desposarla y así vivir junto a la mujer definitivamente.

El día de la boda fue una gran fiesta en la aldea, todos sorprendidos y al final felices de que la mujer hubiese encontrado un hombre que la amase, y con quien poder vivir, debido al dinero que poseía, todos en la aldea estuvieron invitados a la fiesta sin excepción, todo estuvo lleno de comida, adornos, flores por cada rincón de al aldea, bebidas y licores por doquier, no se escatimo en gastos, para hacer de esto una inolvidable fiesta, y así podría la mujer demostrar que nunca mas estaría sola, que había roto todos los estándares y ella se casaría y seria feliz.

- realmente me amas¿realmente quieres ser mi mujer Sakura? –el moreno le preguntaba tiernamente, esperando que la mujer respondiera afirmativamente.

- por supuesto mi amor, por fin he encontrado al felicidad, y todo te lo debo a ti – la dulces voz de la castaña calmo todo vestigio de duda en el corazón del hombre la abrazó, para luego dirigirse tomados del brazo hacia la colina cerca de la aldea, lugar donde se casarían.

Llegada la noche de bodas, Sakura empezó a asustarse, y no por cumplir con sus deberes maritales, de echo deseaba al hombre con cada pedazo de piel, lo que le preocupaba, era esa promesa que le había echo a la luna aquella noche, por mucho tiempo lo había olvidado pero últimamente con todo lo del matrimonio, le vino a la mente que todavía faltaba pagar tanta felicidad realizada, que le diría a Syaoran, como lograría entregar a su hija, y lo otro era, seria capaz de hacerlo realmente, sus temores se arremolinaban en su mente y corazón cosa que Syaoran sintió al momento de estar cerca de ella en al intimidad de su alcoba.

- Sakura¿tienes miedo? – el hombre acaricio su espalda, estaban fundidos en un abrazo –no tienes que temerme, de ahora en adelante yo dedicare mi vida a protegerte

- no tengo miedo, es solo que no se si te podré corresponder como se debe – mintió la castaña, pero no era el momento ni el lugar de confesar su oculto secreto – ayúdame a ser tuya Syaoran –dijo esto dulcemente, dejando ver su inocencia

- no te preocupes yo te ayudare, ahora eres mi mujer, y no estarás nunca mas sola – Syaoran acaricio su espalda desde su nuca hasta el inicio de sus caderas, acerco sus labios a los finos y rosáceos labios de Sakura, esta se estremeció de placer al sentir el calido roce, y le correspondió abiertamente el gesto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lemon ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El beso empezó a profundizarse, a medida que Syaoran rozaba sutilmente su lengua con los labios de la castaña, esta en un acto reflejo dejo pasar a Syaoran, permitiendo que sus bocas estuvieran en contacto al máximo como les era posible, el hombre la alzo de la cintura con un mano mientras la otra estaba en al nuca de la mujer firmemente sujetándola, el liviano cuerpo fue llevado por los fuerte brazos hacia la cama, la recostó suavemente a la vez que el se posaba a su lado pero inclinado sobre ella, Sakura respiraba agitada por el gesto, deseando mas que nunca entregarse a aquel hombre.

El castaño beso nuevamente sus labio para luego deslizarse en un camino de roces de labios con la piel de la mujer, cuando llego a su cuello beso fugazmente el lóbulo de su oreja, bajo por el cuello hasta encontrarse en el hombro semi cubierto de la mujer, por el blanco vestido que llevaba puesto en la boda, con su mano deslizo la fina tira dejando libre de tela el deseado trozo de piel, lo beso y acaricio con sus labios, luego bajo la otra tira del hombro derecho, y así dejando al descubierto el ropaje interior superior, ágilmente se desprendió de la fina y sedosa tela que cubría los pecho de al mujer, eran firmes, y suaves, y como dos pequeños botones sobresalían sus pezones, todo esto provocado por el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Syaoran rozó con sus labios aquellos pequeños senos que lo llamaban a seguir, con sutileza toco con la punta de su lengua, la punta del erecto pezón, haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera de placer, al ver la respuesta dada, el hombre prosiguió besando y rozando aquellos ocultos tesoros de una mujer, luego bajo por su vientre mientras con sus manos despojaba del vestido por completo a su mujer, se detuvo en el abdomen besándolo y acariciándolo con sus manos, era terso y levemente moreno, por la raza de la chica, bajo un poco mas encontrándose con un obstáculo de tela, paso suavemente sus labios sobre la blanca tela, llegando a la zona mas intima de una mujer, solo entregada para el ser amado.

Sakura no daba mas de placer tenia su espalda levemente arqueada, sus ojos cerrado, y su labio inferior era mordisqueado constantemente por sus incisivos superiores, en un acto reflejo por soportar el placer que le daba aquel hombre, este mismo, acaricio con una de sus manos uno de los delgados muslos de la mujer, mientras que con la otra se deshacía de la prenda que era obstáculo para el, luego de eso en unos segundos se deshizo del traje que llevaba puesto, para quedar completamente desnudo, la mujer lo admiro, era fuerte, fornido, y su piel color canela brillaba a la luz de las velas.

La mujer le dedico una sonrisa incitándolo a que acabe de hacerla suya completamente, él respondiendo a la mirada femenina, se acomodo sobre ella, entre sus dos largas piernas, besando a su ves los labios enrojecidos por los mordisqueos que les había dado la castaña, se alejo un poco de ella la miro dulcemente a los ojos y suavemente comenzó a entrar con su miembro masculino en su preciada zona virginal, a cada avance que daba el hombre, la mujer se estremecía, parecía sentir un leve dolor, pero no lo suficiente como para que se quisiera detener, de a poco el hombre termino de introducirse completamente en el cuerpo femenino, estando así ambos en su máxima unión, el hombre comenzó con un movimiento continuo de caderas, a los cuales la castaña respondía con gemidos de placer, el hombre aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento mientras besaba sus labios, pechos, hombros, cuello

Sakura tenia sus manos firmemente aferradas la espalda dura de aquel hombre, a cada movimiento del que poseía esos fulminantes ojos miel, sus dedos se apretaban mas en la piel del hombre, besos fugaces iban y venían, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, el movimiento ya era muy acelerado, la mujer gemía cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez en un volumen mas alto, y con ello el hombre se sentía mas extasiado para seguir, y cuando ambos creían que ya no aguantarían mas el placer, la castaña sintió la explosión del hombre dentro de ella, sintió como su mente quedo en blanco por una fracción de segundos para luego volver a la realidad, del momento, por un segundo ambos fueron solo uno, unidos por el amor, la pasión, y el deseo de estar juntos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin del Lemon ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El hombre se recargo sin poner todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo femenino, Sakura tenia aun aprisionada la piel del hombre con sus dedos, lo que fue aflojando poco a poco, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus rostros esbozaban una cómplice sonrisa.

- has estado maravillosa –le dijo dulcemente Syaoran a su oído – si no fuera por que lo sentí creería que no era tu primera ves con un hombre.

- ¡no digas eso!, siempre espere por el hombre a quien amar y desposar, y ese eres solo tu – Sakura aun estaba agitada, y con un esfuerzo levanto levemente su cabeza para quedar a al altura del oído del hombre – Te amo Syaoran –susurro dulcemente la castaña

- y yo te amo a ti Sakura - luego de eso el hombre se recostó junto a la mujer, y ambos rendidos cayeron el un profundo sueño.

**-----------**

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde el matrimonio de la feliz pareja, se amaban cada día con pasión y placer infinitos, lo que había dado como fruto de su amor, un precioso niño castaño como el hombre y de unos preciosos ojos verde jade, como los de su madre, ambos progenitores estaban orgullosos del niño, ya tenia 8 años, y día a día demostraba ser muy inteligente para su edad, además de querer siempre ayudar a su padre, o a su madre en lo que pudiera. La familia vivía muy feliz, y eran admirados por todos en la aldea, todos siempre comentaban, que no habían visto familia más feliz, y que se amara más que ellos.

Sakura por su parte rezaba todos los días agradeciendo por todo lo que la vida le había entregado, aunque a veces se le venia a la mente la deuda que tenia pendiente, por tener aquella familia, cuando había nacido su primer hijo dio gracias a todos los poderes de la naturaleza, por tener su primer hijo un varón, y desde entonces había procurado, tomar hierbas y cuanta receta conociese para no tener mas hijo, su esposo eso no lo sabia, pero no se preocupaba mucho de no tener otro hijo, ya que el pequeño niño que tenían, era un magnifico hijo y llenaba el espacio que pudiese haber sentido el hombre a falta de otro hijo.

La mujer temía, lo que podía sucederle a ella y a su familia si tenia a su primogénita, por lo mismo lo evitaba a toda costa, sin embargo a veces en las noches de luna llena notaba el enfurecimiento de la luna, notaba el circulo rojo que la bordeaba, como avecinando una desgracia, si no recibía su paga por aquel deseo cumplido, sin embargo Sakura ya casi había olvidado todo aquello, parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, y hasta a veces ni siquiera recordaba que tenia el poder de la luna en sus manos, sin embargo al poder de la Luna, nadie podía evitarlo.

Así pasando los meses, Sakura noto horrorizada, que su vientre crecía, que su mensual sangramiento no estaba ya hacia 3 meses, y que sus continuos malestares y mareos no se debían mas que a su estado, iba a ser madre por segunda vez, el día en que lo había descubierto estaba sola en su casa, y había llorado a sus anchas, gritando por la desesperación, y rogando por que aquel niño fuese otro varón, pero los designios de la magia no siempre son manejados por completo por los humanos, lamentablemente para Sakura.

Syaoran era muy feliz con al noticia, y pasando los meses cada ves daba mas cuidados a su mujer para cuidar la vida en el vientre de esta, su pequeño hijo también estaba emocionado con al idea de tener un hermano menor, la única que no se notaba tan feliz era Sakura, pero el hombre pensó que era normal, ya que en el primer embarazo actuaba igual de nerviosa que en este.

Pasaron los 9 meses esperados que una mujer debe vivir con la vida de sus hijos dentro y en un lluvioso día, extrañamente de verano, nació una hermosa niña, sin embargo con extrañas características para ser hija de los morenos progenitores, la pequeña era poseedora de unos hermosos ojos grises claro, tan claros que parecían verse casi transparentes a la luz de la luna que se dejaba ver en el cielo, ahora que la lluvia se cabía detenido, su cabello corto y asomado como una pelusilla en la coronilla de su cabeza tenía un tono plateado, que al igual que sus ojos resplandecía con el brillo lunar, su piel era tan blanca como la de un armiño, sin un vestigio de marrón, la castaña al tener a su pequeña en brazos ahogo un grito que solo fue oído por la matrona, la cual la miraba suspicaz, y la castaña sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente, la niña no tenía por donde ser hija de Syaoran, y todos pensarían que había engañado al hombre, la niña que tenia en brazos era prueba viviente de ello, en lugar de ojos miel o esmeralda, tenia esas dos pequeñas esferas plateadas imitando a la luna, su cabello casi blanco como el tono de su piel, Sakura sabia que se debía a su promesa, pero nadie le creería, nadie creería que por su magia era que tenia su vida, y era que esa niña tenia tan peculiares características.

Sakura se aferro a su hija, fuertemente, soltando silenciosas lágrimas, pensando en que pasaría de ahí en adelante, de lo único que estaba segura era que su vida dejaría de ser feliz desde ese momento. La matrona salio dejando sola a la castaña, y a su ves yendo a avisar al padre, o lo que ella pensaba _"supuesto padre"_.

Syaoran entro a los minutos después y al ver la imagen frente a el quedó petrificado, su mujer estaba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a una albina niña, la cual el poco color que tenia era plateado en sus ojos y cabello, el hombre comenzó a pensar miles de cosas, las cuales a cada momento lo desquiciaban mas.

- ¡me has engañado! – grito ferozmente el hombre moreno, apuntándola con su dedo índice, incrédulo de lo que veía – ¡¡esa niña no es mía!! – estaba trastornado, no sabia que hacer se sentía confundido, enrabiado, furioso, desesperado, la mujer que amaba había estado en los brazos de un hombre que no era el, en un hombre blanco como el papel, y que había dejado la huella en aquella pequeña.

- ¡Syaoran!, no por favor escúchame¡no es lo que crees! – los gritos desesperados de la castaña llegaban a oídos sordos del hombre trastornado por la furia, el cual se acercaba a ella con la mirada destellando fuego, su rostro estaba rojo de furia, lo ultimo que podría perdonarle era que otro hombre la hubiese tocado¡¡ella era suya!!

Con ese pensamiento se acerco y le empujo haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre la cama, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, parecía que ya no reconocía el lugar, ni lo que pasaba en ese momento, la furia, la mas poderosa fuerza maligna lo tenia en sus redes, el hombre como acto reflejo estiro su mano, y para desgracia de la castaña justo alcanzo un cuchillo, que estaba junto a los utensilios utilizado para su parto, el hombre empuño el cuchillo tan fuerte que sus nudillo estaban blancos por la presión y tensión a la que estaban sometidos, el hombre se acerco amenazadoramente a Sakura esta seguía balbuceando miles de palabras horrorizada al ver el estado del hombre.

- esta niña es tuya te lo juro Syaoran, es tu hija¡LO JURO! – el grito desesperado de Sakura hizo que este la mirara a los ojos, sin embargo su mente ya no reaccionaba, dirigió una mirada de asco a la pequeña, al pensar que era el fruto de otro hombre con su mujer.

- ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO!, Y LA PRUEBA ¡¡LA TIENES EN TUS BRAZOS!! - sin pensarlo el hombre se abalanzó sobre la mujer, sin medir ni un solo momento su acto, porque de haberlo echo probablemente no habría empezado lo que ya había acabado de hacer.

Un chillido femenino se escucho fuertemente en toda la aldea, rompiendo el silencio de la noche, y despertando de su trance al hombre, quien al ver lo que acaba de hacer y comprender lo horrible de su acto entro en pánico, de sus ojos brotaban miles de lagrimas totalmente involuntarias, y las cuales ni siquiera sentía, sus ojos estaba abierto en gesto de miedo, y desesperación, al ver a su mujer así.

Del pecho de Sakura brotaba una tibia y espesa sustancia carmesí, su boca estaba abierta, al igual que sus ojos, sin pestañear ya mas nunca, y su piel antes canela, se veía blanca como la nieve, y casi confundiéndose con la niña que sostenía, la cual se estaba deslizando sobre la cama al no ser firmemente agarrado, aquella mujer no volvería a dar un respiro en esta vida, estaba totalmente inerte en su cama. Su promesa había terminado de la forma mas trágica que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar, había pagado demasiado caro por su deseo de ser feliz, literalmente lo había pagado con sangre, todo eso por desafiar a la vida, interfiriendo con magia su destino.

Syaoran un poco mas conciente de todo calló al piso sollozando y balbuceando miles de maldiciones a todo lo existente, la vida, lo que había pasado, a su mujer, a el mismo por no ser capaz de contener su furia y a esa pequeña y albina niña, miró por la ventana y vio la luz de la luna centellear vigorosamente, y sin saber porque tomo la niña en sus brazos y salio de su casa.

Camino bastante hasta llegar a una pequeña colina, misma en la cual años atrás la mujer, había conjurado al astro que ahora centelleaba enérgicamente en el firmamento, y también la misma en la cual había contraído matrimonio, con su ahora inerte mujer.

Syaoran deposito a la niña el césped, para luego mirar a la plateada esfera, y sintió que era lo que debía hacer, algo en su interior le impidió reaccionar, luego de eso se marcho del lugar, y días después también se marcharía de la aldea, solo con su hijo, llevando en su corazón un doloroso secreto solo suyo, ya que para el mundo Sakura murió al dar a luz, al igual que el hijo que nació. Syaoran nunca supo porque llevo a la niña a aquella colina, no sabia si por su rabia, por su orgullo, o por algo más, solo sintió el impulso cuando vio por aquella ventana y el brillo radiante a la Luna.

Del hombre y su hijo no se supo nunca mas, nadie escucho que fue de su vida.

Sin embargo en la aldea solía pasar algo muy extraño en algunas noches, se escuchaba la risa de un bebe, cientos de ocasiones lo escucharon, y cientos de ocasione trataron de encontrar la fuente de aquellas risa de niña, pero nunca lo encontraron, y así también cuando se solía escuchar era el llanto de una pequeña triste, nadie nunca sabría porque ni de donde provenían, solo sabían que solo por las noches se podía escuchar…

…la leyenda dice que en las noches que haya luna llena, brillante plateada y centelleante, será porque la niña está feliz, y en cambio si la niña llora triste, la luna menguara para acunarla, y calmar su dolor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

_Les gusto???, tengo miedo hasta de preguntar, creo que por esta ves aceptare que no me quieran dejar reviews, pero ojo yo lo adverti, no tiene un final felices por siempre lo siento, pero la idea me parecio magnifica para un fic_

_recomiendo que escuchen al cancion de donde saque la idea para quienes no la conozcan, ayuda a entender mejor talvez, y como dice la cancio **"tonto el que no entienda, cuenta una leyenda..."**, esta historia hay que entenderla con el corazon, ponerse en el lugar de los personajes y en la epoca en que vivian..._

_espero que a unos cuantos les haya gustado, las animo a que dejen sus comentarios, aunque sean del tipo " odio tu fic" ajjaja, no me importara, creo que este genero es muy dificil de querer, sin embargo unos de los mejores escritores de al historia se baso en este genero, nuestro admiradisimo **Shakespeare, **se que no le llego ni a los talones, rectifico no le llego ni a la planta del pie_ **u.u'** _pero hago el intento por escribir con el corazon_ **n//n**

_repito apluasos, flores o simplemente tomatasos, son bienvenidos __tratare de responderlos, siempre lo hago, ya que agradesco que se toemn el tiempo de leerme _

_adios que tengan un lindo dia_


End file.
